Impact
by The Final Order
Summary: A note for my Tale of a Kitsune followers (not many), but this is Important, Please post any questions in ToaK or private message me. This will explain what happened while I was away, and major changes to the staory. Thank you.


Giant AN for a Tale of a Kitsune. Please Read a bit of the first chapter before reading this so no confusion. And post your comments/reviews on my story for this, thank you.

Hey there, it's Final. I am sorry but for all of you who thought I was dead, I'm not.

I have been brainstorming on how to go about this since when I wrote the first chapter, my mind was in another world of peace... and wondering what happened to my soda.

Yeah, but in all seriousness. I am sorry. I thought I knew what I was doing, but I didn't, AND stop your brain process here. I am not abandoning, nor am I giving this up for adoption, it's just that ALOT of things happened while I was thinking of what to do next, and trust me, if someone else had just a tiny bit less of will power than me, they would have a bitch fit already and set someone's house aflame.

But don't worry, I haven't done that... yet.

Right now though I want to talk about the story and what will happen and what I plan on doing. If you wish to know what happened to me while away, I will be talking about that after this, because I know that to you this story is more important.

Now the story: I had planned on making this a story filled with action, and adventure, but I had also planned on making use of background characters. Sadly that might not be able to happen. They way my brain works is to get a good visual of a character, use their personality for a bit, and then start writing. So you see, I have a problem with Derpy, Lyra, Bonbon, etc. That is not to say I wont use them in the future, but I just do not have enough of a visual grasp. I have mostly the same personality as Derpy, in a sense that I'm clumsy, Discord in a sense that I'm a bit in tune with chaos, Twilight in a sense that I'm a nerd for books, Applejack in the sense that I'm a bit country, Vinyl scratch in the sense that I'm in love with (certain kinds of) dubstep, Pinkie in the sense that I want all my friends to be happy. So on and so forth.

I had thought of what to do with Derpy at that scene and all I came up with was a sorry excuse of a plot. I had thought, and thought on what to do and it was all bull shit.

And then came Problemo number two: as all of you have already guessed, I had decided to put two more kitsune in the story. And if ya didn't get the GIANT hint then ya a blind fool. No offense, but I'm just being honest here. But the problem was who exactly the kitsune were; and againt, if ya didn't get this, then I am going to your house right now and giving you a giant hug and apologising for how stupid you are. Again no offense but REALLY!

But anyways, they were Minato and Kushina. Their characters wern't that hard to grasp, it was just stood in the way of future plans, so (I forgot to mention this) along with Derpy, I'm taking them out. I know that all of this is going to prevoke a rage out of someone, but news flash, your not me so you cant tell me what I can not and not do. If you wish to, make your own story. Just have a decent plot and good characterizing and lola! You have your own world!

But know in all seriousness, if your gonna create a story on a show, please oh please dont just create a fake Naruto or something, stuff your personality in it and then have every female fall for you with a blink of an eye. It really does get annoying. If your going to do a harem, please do it right and make it entertaining. No one wants a boring and tasteless story all about taking all the girls you can think of.

But anyways, Derpy, Minato, and Kushina. They will be mentioned somewhere throughout the story, save for Derpy, where she will be appearing once in awhile.

Now the ages will be changed, Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie, Scootaloo etc, will be six years younger than the current gen. This will work cause Twilight had went to magic kintergarten. Meaning she went for about a year or so. Plus when Fluttershy was being bullied, she looked like she was used to this kind of behaviour, meaning, again, a year or so. So please do remember this for me.

The story for the ninja world will change too, Naruto will still die, but in a different way. And this time he will meet death.

Now I have set up links to pictures of human versions of the ponies in my profile, so check them out if you want.

Now I think thats about it, so onto what is happening with me. (Personal description by the way: Brown hair, green eyes with a little red in the middle, with the pupil being a bit vertical. Scars on the left side of my face, the on the cheek and one above the eye, also wearing glasses (though sometimes off). I usually wear a black sweater and blue jeans with black shoes. A black G-Shock on the left wrist.) It began like this:

My computer broke, which in turn took me a while to figure out how to type my stories.

Found out how, But needed to buy a keyboard (I was using a laptop).

Got caught up in another person's life, who then almost got himself killed, but my friends and I got him back. Now he is off doing gods know's what.

My friend bitch's.

Hell (school) starts again, but this is my first time going to high school (14 by the way. Come on, what are ya going to do with that info. It's nothing compared to what I keep secret).

My friend bitch's, again.

A bully challenged me, so I fought, and someone ended up in a trashcan and tossed to the street (this was about two miles out of school range mind you). Hint: it was not me.

My friend bitch's and with me already pissed, I went over to her house and tossed her in her pool. (She knew this was gonna happen, it was only later that I found out this (We were communicating through xbox live)).

The next day, I was charged with assualt. Having a witness (Same girl I had thrown in the pool (Her name's Eve and no she's not christian, somewhat)), and the bully having none, I was let free... Some what. I was locked up for 48 hours. Boring as fuck. But I was pissed at the kid (I call people who are in the same age range as me and think of themeselves superior than everyone else) who I fought.

I was suspended for a week to add salt to the wound, enough for the kid to start rumors. Which added onto my anger and stress.

After I was alowed back in school, I had to calm down the spreading rumor's. Which I had to take mean I never want to remember.

Things seemed to calm down, until my friend my friend wrote a fanfiction about him and I. It sounds nice and cool, huh. In reality its not. He had made me into a female (Description right here: Longer brown hair, same squarish glasses, and green eyes with the redish middle, but the pupil was fully vertical and I no longer had any scars. I wore a red scarf (Love the color red) and b;ack sweater but this one was made for females, dark blue jeans and black shoes. She also had a beanie. I beileve thats all of it.), now I didn't really mind being turned into a female, but when in that same fanfic (Which was surprisingly good) there was a spin off made by one of my female friends, she made us (my female version and the original auther) have... god forgive me... sex. Yes sex.

But after that little insident, another asshole popped up and became part of my life. All I have to say is that I need to thank and kill him for what he did. Not like I'll every see him again.

But after that, I thought about the afterlife and with some convincing,I was talked out of suicide. I'm just tired.

Then life just kept moving and more and more problems keep coming up. And right now this problem I'm in shouldn't be discussed. So sorry for wasting your time. Peace for a bit.


End file.
